Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense Soundtrack
Below is a list of songs that appear in Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense. Track Listing Nintendo 64 Version:﻿ *V8 Theme *Convoy Country *OK to be Loco *Rollerqueen *Chassey's Chase *Gimme Mo' Torque *Boogie Fever *Obsession in D- *Future Two *Stargazers *Go Team FAST Playstation: *V8 Theme *Convoy Country *OK to be Loco *Rollerqueen *Chassey's Chase *Gimme Mo' Torque *Boogie Fever *Obsession in D- *Future Two *Stargazers *Go Team FAST *Dave's Theme *Rock My Bus *Road to Madness *Return to Houston Lyrics Below are the lyrics for tracks including vocals from the Playstation version. V8 Theme "Can you dig? Vigilante 2nd Offense! Vigilante 8! Ooh yeah! Ooh yeah! Come on, let's do it! Vigilante! Dippin' and dodgin', swervin' and curvin'! Fightin' for what's right and tryin' to stay alive! Vigilante! Come on! Yeah! Ooh yeah! Welcome to the west, to the wild wild west! Vigilante! Shut your mouth! Can you dig? Sing! Vigilante! Dippin' and dodgin', swervin' and curvin'! Fightin' for what's right and tryin' to stay alive! Vigilante! Sing! Vigilante! Dippin' and dodgin', swervin' and curvin'! Fightin' for what's right and tryin' to stay alive! Yeah!" Return to Houston "Return, return Return to Houston I said it's time What you gonna do to get away? Run? Are you gonna run? Or are you gonna stay and play? Come on, make my day What you gonna do to get away? Run? Are you gonna run? Or are you gonna stay and play? Come on, and make my day I've gotta return, I've gotta return I've gotta return to Houston I've gotta return, I've gotta return I've gotta return to Houston I've gotta return, I've gotta return I've gotta return to Houston I've gotta return, I've gotta return Oooh Houston, Houston" Gimme Mo' Torque "Oh ye-e-eah! Oh oh! Yeah aw yeah! C'mon baby! (keep it comin' now) Oh! (that's it) Yeah! (keep it comin' now) Oh oh! (don't stop) Heeey! Hey oh oh oh! uh uh uh! Heeey! Babe, make this dress swing! Hey! (Yeah!) Oh, oh oh, oh! (Yeah!) (Yeah!) Oh, oh yeah yeah! (Torque!) Who's the man... (Torque!) ...with the master plan? (Torque!) (Woo!) Who's gonna save your life? (Torque!) Who fights wrong... (Torque!) ...in the name of right! (Torque!) Let's shout it out! (Torque!) Yeah! (Yeah!) Yeah! (Yeah!) Ye-e-e-eah! (Yeah!) Oh yeah, yeah! (Torque!) And there's no other! (Torque!) 'Cause he's the baddest soul brother! (Torque!)" Go Team FAST "DY-NO-MITE! What's up, yeah! Aaawww, Team FAST! GO TEAM FAST! Don't stop, get down! (Yeah!) Comin' at ya! GO TEAM FAST! Check it out! Wooo! Let's show 'em! Take this! GO TEAM FAST! The team chooses! We never lose! We're back to the boogie! We got attitude! You're a twaddle! (Nah, not me!) Go grab 'em! Stand back! (When they rush past, back!) What's that? The team that makes you scream! Sayin' whaaat? Sayin' dy-no-mite! That's right! Can't hurt me! We're cool cats! (You) Jive turkeys! Way too fast! We blast, crash! Check this shi-- (sshh!) Yeah! Oi, watch yo mouth! Turnin' a corner to burn you out! Show you what we built for last! Oh, all together now! GO TEAM FAST! GO TEAM FAST! GO TEAM FAST! GO TEAM FAST!" OK To Be Loco "Andale, andale! Hahaha! (La nina loca) La nina loca! Hahahaha! (Nina!) (La nina loca!) La nina loca! Te levanta! Ay ay ay! Andale! (La nina loca!) La nina loca!" Category:Content Category:Vigilante 8 Music